1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, many kinds of consumer electronic products are being sold in the consumer market. Methods of inputting signals of electronic products may include remote input, touch input, mouse input, button input, etc. Physical buttons are more intuitive for users, and in addition, physical buttons have the advantages of allowing for quick operation and for providing a good tactile sensation for users. Therefore, physical buttons are widely used in as part of the input device in various electronic products, such as cellular phone key pads, telephone key pads, and computer keyboards.
The surfaces of keys often have numbers or letters provided thereon. However for users who are elderly or have poor eyesight, the small numbers and letters on the keys are not easily read. Therefore, manufacturers need to manufacture specific models of electronic products having large keys, and they must print large numbers and letters on the keys for such users. As a result, the large keys occupy a significant amount of space of the electronic product, such that it is difficult to reduce the overall size of the electronic product. Additionally, the cost of the electronic product is increased.
In the case of handheld electronic products, the size of the keys thereof is limited by the size of the housings of such electronic products. Hence, the handheld electronic product only can use small keys and cannot use large keys. That is to say, even if the numbers and letters printed on such keys are the same size as the keys, users who are elderly or have poor eyesight still cannot read the numbers and letters, often leading to the users easily pressing the wrong keys.